Phoenix SC
Summary Phoenix SC 'is a Youtuber, streamer and content creator mostly towards Minecraft. He is known most for making extremely cursed things in Minecraft, such as a swole Steve, spheres, and water blocks that can be mined. His creative content includes: - Updates - Tutorials - Memes - Other "entertaining" things - Livestreams Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least High 8-C, possibly 8-B '''physically, At least '''4-C '''possibly '''High 3-A via hacks, command blocks, commands, coding, and data packs up to Low 2-C | 2-C, possibly 2-B Name: Phoenix SC Origin: Minecraft Age: Unknown Classification: Minecraft YouTuber Powers and Abilities: |-|In-Game=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Summoning, Duplication, Creation, Sound Manipulation, Magic, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (can create very ineffective fire rain), Light Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Telepathy, Death Manipulation, Durability Negation and Corrosion Inducement (Can control the Durability of items and make them have negative Durability), Sleep Inducement and minor Perception Manipulation (can for creatures to sleep on a bed and makes those creates stay in a slanted way), Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Teleportation, Matter Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Power Nullification, BFR, Biological Manipulation (Can change the appearance and properties of mobs), Reality Warping, Dimensional Storage and Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created a parallel world to hold animals in), Gravity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Resistance to Void Manipulation (Can build in the void) |-|The Real Player=Likely can use all powers from before, Creation, Resurrection (Death is but a temporary inconvenience to Phoenix SC), Mind Reading, Possibly Non-Corporeal, Magic (The Player has been likened to Witches and Warlocks from the past, thus same goes for Phoenix SC as he embodies said Player), far stronger Reality Warping (Creates worlds, and has shown massive influence on what the world can look like, such as making biome size negative among other examples), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Space-Time Manipulation (The three main worlds of Minecraft each possesses their own space-time), Law Manipulation (The different dimensions of Minecraft each have different laws of physics to some degree. Can change the "difficulty of an entire world, which can modify the properties of beings and outright prevent some from existing), Void Manipulation (The difficulty can erase beings and prevent them from reappearing. Can also erase an entire world (which includes three universes) instantly), Higher-Dimensional Existence (is completely outside the game, and sees Minecraft as a dream, equivalent to a work of fiction), Large Size (Type 9) Attack Potency: Large Building level, possibly City Block level physically (Comparable to end game Minecraft players), At least Star level '''possibly '''High Universal via hacks, command blocks, commands, coding and data packs (Created the Skeleton Sun God, infested the whole Minecraft world with silverfish, created a possess to flip the Minecraft world, erased all Netherrack in the nether, created an infinite plane of TNT, inversed all of the water in a Minecraft world. Can give items infinite damage.) up to Universe level+ '''(Can one shot a husk with infinite defense with his infinite damage sword. Was able to crash a whole server with a single command) | '''Low Multiverse level, possibly Multiverse level '(Completely above Minecraft as a whole. Most likely to be above The Entities , as he could just delete the ending and change who is in charge) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '''(Can dodge the Skeleton Sun God's attacks at full speed. Can hit the sun with sharpened long arms which is this fast.) likely higher (was able to move at such speeds that even existence itself couldn't react to it) up to Infinite (by putting the stats on objects) | Unknown, presumably either '''Infinite '''or '''Immesurable Lifting Strength: At least Class G ' 'Striking Strength: Large Building level, possibly City Block level physically | Unknown Durability: Unknown, possibly High Universe level '(In the creative mode he is unable to take damage. Would likely only be feasibly killed by the deletion of the world. Can give himself items with infinite defense) | '''Unknown '(Far above the world of Minecraft) '''Stamina: infinite Range: Standard melee range, Tens of meters with long arms up to Interplanetary with sharpened long arms. Tens of meters with a bow, Planetary with weather manipulation (Comparable to Command Block) and explosions, possibly Universal+ | Low Multiversal, possibly Multiversal Standard Equipment: 'Explosive Multishot Crossbow | Cmd, full control of Mods and Datapacks 'Intelligence: '''Game Genius (When it comes to Minecraft, Phoenix SC has done all kinds of things that defy usual Minecraft constraints, and can virtually weaponise the game in any form using the Command Block. Outside of the game world, it is likely his dominance would make it easy to make any possibility usually limited by the game happen, via use of external modding) '''Weaknesses: None notable Feats: * Can modify the nature of blocks at will, replace them with other matters, etc. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Kill: Can kill any entity, including non-living objects, at will. * Summon: Summons any sort of entity at will, and can choose their attribute * Fill: Fills a chosen area with a specific kind of block * Stop: Stops time * Time: Fast-forward time * Difficulty: Changes the damage was done by "monsters" types of beings, even potentially erasing them. Key: In-Game '| 'The Player, Phoenix SC ''' Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Minecraft Category:YouTube Category:YouTubers Category:Characters Category:Mind Readers Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Time-Space Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Magic Users Category:Creators Category:BFR Users Category:Weather Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Summoners Category:Time Users Category:Death Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Law Users Category:Void Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Poison Users Category:Light Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Sound Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Biology Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users